


Taming the Wolf

by GreenSteel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Other, Praise Kink, Shapeshifting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSteel/pseuds/GreenSteel
Summary: Sweettalker finally gives in and directly asks Paladin to top her. Paladin won't let her off that easy.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Paladin/Sweettalker
Kudos: 17





	Taming the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by/written as a sequel to [this tweet thread](https://twitter.com/Visceraaa/status/1214528054040649728?s=20) which is just, such good content.
> 
> There’s also some pretty big inspiration from [@homotar0](https://twitter.com/homotar0) on twitter in terms of the events that happen!

Sweettalker walked back into the cave. She shrunk slightly to walk down a corridor, and rounded the corner to see the Paladin, sitting in the one good chair, reading a book. Sweettalker didn’t understand why she did that. There were only so many books here, surely she had read that one before. In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised if she had memorized it by now.

She took a deep breath. She was really going to do this, huh.

“Please.”

The Paladin didn’t look up from their book. They didn’t give any sign that they had noticed her. Sweettalker cleared her throat, and repeated louder:

“Please, Adrien.”

Still not looking up from their book, the response came.

“Please _what_?”

Sweettalker grit her teeth. Were they really going to make her say it?

“Please fuck me.”

A pause hung in the air. Then,

“Is this your idea of begging?”

Sweettalker opened her fanged mouth and growled, “What do you fucking want! Is this not good enough-“

“Aaaaaand I’ve lost interest.”

Another pause hung in the air, Sweettalker waiting to see if the Paladin would say any more. She didn’t.

“Please, I need you to-“ She cut herself off.

“Hmm?”

Sweettalker clenched a fist. “Come on! Fuck me! I’m begging you here!”

The Paladin finally lowered her book, looking Sweettalker straight in the eyes.

“No you aren’t. Not yet. But you will.”

Sweettalker’s eyes widened.

“Come here.”

She stepped forwards, moving to stand in front of the chair that the Paladin sat casually on.

“Kneel.”

Sweettalker sneered, teeth sharpening reflexively. “You seriously expect me to-“

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

She stood, furious and blushing. Then, slowly, awkwardly, she began to kneel. First one leg, then the other, until she was on her knees in front of the Paladin.

“Now,” they ran their forefinger under Sweettalker’s chin, gripping it gently and resting their thumb on her lower lip. They tilted her head upwards to make her look them in the eyes.

“Beg.”

“P-please, Adrien. I need you. I’ve been trying for so long and you keep ignoring me and if this is the only way to get you to _fuck_ me then I’ll do it, I’ll do what you ask, just please fuck me and please do it soon because I-” She paused, trying to catch her breath, all too aware of the blush that had overtaken most of her face by now.

“I want you and I need you and I can’t stop thinking about you and you’re so _fucking_ hot and it’s infuriating because you’re the one person who doesn’t just want me back and I want…”

The slightest smile was visible on the Paladin’s face now, and she murmured “Keep going.”

Sweettalker blushed even harder, she hated this feeling, usually when she felt blood on her face it was on the _outside_ , but.

“I want you inside me! I want you to devour me and I want you to touch me and I want you to do every little thing to me and make me feel good and I. I want you to want me back.”

The Paladin snapped her book shut, setting it on the armrest of her chair, and stood up.

“Stay there.”

She stepped past Sweettalker, and her footsteps faded down a hallway.

“Hey, wait, where are you going?” Sweettalker called, not quite willing to turn around yet.

After a few moments of silence, just as she was about to transform her ears so she could hear better, Sweettalker heard the Paladin’s footsteps coming back.

“Don’t turn around.”

The sound of their footsteps stopped right behind Sweettalker. She heard some sort of adjustment, cloth against skin, and then felt a hand on the back of her head, fingers gripping just slightly at her hair. And then she was being pushed forward, down, too surprised to stop herself, until she was on her hands and knees, still not able to see the Paladin behind her.

“Now, continue.”

Sweettalker ground her teeth. “You want more? Are you really never satisfi-”

“If you make me repeat myself, we’ll stop.”

Sweettalker sighed.

“I don’t know what’s going on back there, but I know you’ve got _something_ planned, and I. I want you to do it. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and I need you to make me feel good, I need _you_ to make me feel, I,” She paused to breathe.

“Fuck, Adrien, I don’t know what you want me to say. I can’t think, I just, _please_.”

A hand touched her back, between her shoulder blades, and she jumped.

“Good girl.”

Their hand traced down her back, stopping right where her tail would be, fingertips brushing the skin.

“Adrien-”

“I didn’t ask you to talk.”

Sweettalker’s closed her mouth, embarrassed, and felt the Paladin’s fingers drift lower, briefly grabbing her butt before coming away from her skin altogether. She inhaled, trying not to make too much noise, trying not to spoil the moment. She waited, barely breathing, feeling like the situation was more fragile than glass.

And then she felt it. The brush of silicone, right against her vagina, a temptation of what was to come. Why was it so wet? She moved her hips, just slightly, and felt it glide slickly across her skin. What had Adrien done to make it so dripping-

Oh.

That was her.

_Fuck._

“Do you want it?” a voice murmured softly from behind her.

“ _Please,_ yes.”

And the Paladin placed a steadying hand on Sweettalker’s back, and thrust inside of her.

* * *

Sweettalker gasped, and Adrien looked down at her, smiling. She longed to trace her fingers along the stretch marks on her hips and back, but kept her hand still, because she knew it was probably the only thing keeping Sweettalker in place. She shuddered beneath her, thighs closing slightly, and Adrien sighed.

“You’re going to have to spread your legs a bit, Sweetie.”

“WHAT did you just CALL-”

She leaned down next to Sweettalker’s head, grabbing her chin and pulling her head back slightly to whisper in her ear.

“You heard me.”

She felt Sweettalker bite back a reply, and rewarded her self-control with another thrust. She was keeping a good pace, now, and she could see that Sweettalker was enjoying it, but the way her hands gripped at the hard ground.

“Feeling good?”

She heard a labored exhale, then,

“Yes.”

“Good.” She slid her hand along Sweettalker’s back, remembering how she had first reacted to her touch. Up to her shoulder blades (avoiding her scars,) then down to her tailbone, fingers splayed. She felt the woman under her shudder in reply.

It was gratifying, seeing Sweettalker coming apart at her hands like this. But, what if she…

“I’m bored.”

Sweettalker tensed immediately. “You’re _what_.” She ground out. “Am I not being _exciting_ enough for you now?”

“I didn’t say that.” Adrien said, pulling out and leaning back slightly. “Roll over.”

“You-” There was a pause, as Sweettalker seemed to remember what they had said before. Then, she dutifully rolled onto her back, propping herself up by her elbows.

“Happy?”

“Not yet.” Adrien produced a length of rope, and wrapped their fingers around one of Sweetalker’s wrists, guiding her hand above her head.

“Hands together.”

“Seriously?” She snorted, now laying fully on her back.

“Yes.”

Sweettalker averted her gaze, then put both her hands above her head, allowing Adrien to tie her wrists together.

“Is this too tight?”

“…no, it’s fine.”

Adrien placed their hands on the insides of Sweettalker’s thighs, and guided them gently outward.

“Ready?”

“What, so gentle now?” Sweettalker sneered back.

Adrien didn’t move.

“Yes, I’m ready! Come on, how many times do I have to- Ah!”

Sweettalker gasped as Adrien entered her again, this time pushing slightly upwards with each thrust. They allowed themselves a small grin, seeing how red her face had gotten.

“You know these ropes can’t hold me, right?” Sweettalker said, “I can tear a tree in half. This is nothing.”

“Oh, you could break the ropes,” Adrien mused, not slowing their pace. “But you won’t.”

“Oh yeah? Says who?”

Adrien leaned down, just slightly, and allowed their grin to widen.

“Me.”

Sweettalker looked away, almost… embarrassed? God, they loved how submissive she looked right now. They took the opportunity to place a hand on her breast, thumb gently brushing over the nipple. She squirmed under their touch, but didn’t say anything. Adrien let their hand travel down, to a lower nipple, and their toyed with it gently before taking it between their thumb and forefinger and _squeezing._

Sweettalker whined, a pathetic, desperate sound. Adrien let herself grin fully now, making eye contact with the woman beneath her. Her eyes were wide and she was _trying_ to cover her mouth with her hands, but they were stuck above her head, leaving her with nothing to hide her shame.

“Good girl.” Adrien said, letting her other hand rest on Sweettalker’s clit. She shuddered beneath her fingers, then started impatiently grinding upwards.

Adrien started thrusting slightly harder in return, and gently toyed with Sweettalker’s clit, hearing her breathing quicken as she did so. She ran her other hand across Sweettalker’s abdomen, teasing her nipples, and felt her muscles tense. Adrien smiled as Sweettalker started to moan.

Sweettalker’s arms were flexing, not breaking the ropes, but growing bulkier as she sought some release. Adrien could tell she was close, and she kept going, wanting to see how she would react. Sweettalker growled, and Adrien saw that her teeth were large and sharp now, probably a reflexive reaction to everything that she was feeling.

Adrien slipped a finger inside Sweettalker, above her strap, and curled it upward. Her hips bucked, and Adrien moved a hand down to her belly, to steady her. She rubbed in gentle circles, and Sweettalker whined again, almost not seeming to care this time. Her teeth were bared, now, as Adrien rubbed her clit with the pad of her thumb. Her back arched, and claws extended from her fingers.

“Careful,” Adrien commanded, “you don’t want to break the ropes, do you?”

Sweettalker closed her hands as gently as she could, keeping her claws away from the ropes. Even as she did so, fur began to sprout on her arms, her chest, her knees coming up and her toes pointing as her eyes searched frantically across Adrien’s body. She looked out of control, but like nothing Adrien had ever seen before. She looked powerless, all fangs and claws and muscle, but completely at their mercy.

This felt _good_.

Knowing she didn’t need to change anything, Adrien just kept stimulating Sweettalker, letting her fall helplessly over the edge. She roared when she came, or at least, it sounded like she tried to. The sound quickly turned into a pathetic whimper, and Adrien gently lifted their hand out of Sweettalker. They shifted backward, pulling out, and Sweettalker’s breath hitched as they did so. She looked up at them, and Adrien untied the ropes, then slid her hand down to pet her hair.

Sweettalker slapped their hand away, glaring. “Fuck…” she had to pause, her breathing still labored, “you.”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound like what someone who wants to do this again would say.” Adrien said in a faux-mocking voice, getting up and moving to walk away.

Just as they were turning their back, they heard,

“Wait!”

They stopped.

“I… I’m sorry.”

Their back to Sweettalker, Adrien’s eyes widened in shock. They had _never_ heard her apologize for something like that, before. She really cared about this, huh.

Shit, they were taking too long to respond.

“Apology accepted.”

And they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I do kinda feel like there might be some mischaracterization here, but I'm justifying it by saying that Sweettalker is both very desperate and very horny, so she's not exactly acting like herself.
> 
> That said, comments, feedback, and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
